Professor Cosmo Moon
Academic and Professional Career Cosmo Moon spent the first two years of school at Ilvermorny and then transferred to Hogwarts. He is an outstanding potions master and even invented his own potion. As is custom, the inventor of the potion gets to name it. Unfortunately he chose an almost impossible to pronounce name. He founded the sewing club at Hogwarts and is well known as a tailor with impeccable taste in fashion. He likes to collaborate with other clubs, particularly theater, to make grand productions. Although he seldom fights he is a decent duelist. Many have told him that with a little practice he could be very good at dueling but it just doesn’t interest him. He puts a tremendous amount of pressure on himself to perform well and live up to the expectations of others and he often fails to realize that he is an extremely well-liked professor by both his students and his colleagues. He is also known as a good listener. Personal Life He is close friends with Professor Harper. He has started to trust Professor Rattwell. He is a coffee addict although he is quite willing to share his addiction with others. His coffee addiction can sometimes lead to hyperactivity and insomnia. He is afraid of both heights and drama- not necessarily in that order. He sings pretty well and is gay. While Cosmo was at Ilvermorny a Slytherin witch transferred in, Alice. She was fiercely biased against muggleborns and bullied both Cosmo and his brother. She came from a wealthy Slytherin family and was used to getting her way. But the more she tormented the two brothers the more unbreakable they became. Determined not to let her effect their schooling, they stood up to her one afternoon while no one else was around. Incredibly angered by their courage, she attacked both him and his brother. After fighting for several minutes the witch overpowered Cosmo’s brother, Apollo, and killed him before Cosmo could help. In a rage Cosmo lunged at the witch but she easily dodged this blind attack and proceeded to stab his hand with his brother’s twin wand. She then to broke the wand, shattering the stone on the hard concrete. Cosmo, stricken with grief, desperately scooped up the remains of the shattered stone while the witch laughed. As she was about to deliver the killing blow to Cosmo, several wizards just happened to stroll by. They immediately stopped Alice. She was tried and sentenced to Azkaban. Because of these events his family moved to England and he enrolled at Hogwarts. He had an understandably strong distrust of Slytherin. Cosmo battles depression from the trauma of watching his brother die and constantly wondering if he could have done something to save him. The wound from his brother’s wand never properly healed and he wears a glove to conceal the scar. His trouble with Alice, however, was far from over. Everything seemed fine until Cosmo found an old newspaper article about the capture and conviction of Alice....Then the nightmares began, and he knew that she was coming for him. The wound in his hand also began bleeding again. These events horrified Cosmo but he didn‘t know how to handle all these strange occurrences. Then he heard the most terrifying news he would ever hear: the Slytherin witch had escaped Azkaban. Category:Characters